Hero's Quest
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS ----Recomended equipment: Stealth Rings Energy Rings Avalanche runes This quest is very important if you are a lover of addons, because it is the key to many. It consists of a series of consecutive missions where Selnec Hux, an old retired hero offers to teach you how to be a hero, that sends you to missions instead him. Let's start! To begin, we must go to the house of Hux Selnec, located near Port Namil, so it is recommended to travel by boat from Ambal or Tyrsfal, to Port Namil, or just go there walking. Once you reach Port Namil, follow the map below: Moves from point A to B, where is the marked circle. Arriving to the downstairs floor will find Hux Selnec. You'll have to tell him this: Player: hi Hux Selnec: Hello (PlayerName)! Are you ready for one adventure? Want to be a hero? Say me that you want and I will explain you some missions that I have unfinished. Player: want Hux Selnec:''' '''Oh so you want to be a hero! I'll help you my friend. I will help you but before you do me a favor. I have a love on my heart, my dear Elane, is the light on my life, but his father Willfrid the mage of Tyrsfal opposes our love. She wrote me a letter but he has taken, if you can bring me the letter I will teach you how to be a hero. Once done we have our first task, which is to bring a letter from his beloved, called Elane, which is Willfrid daughter, the Tyrsfal wizard, who opposes and has taken his a love letter that she has written to him. Therefore, for that Hux send us to their missions we must make this service before, so you have to travel to Tyrsfal and go to the Magic Shop and retrieve the letter. On the second floor in the left corner there will be a quest box, open it and you will find the elane's letter, Dont miss the letter! If you lose it you can't do the quest. Image from the chest of the elane's letter, in Tyrsfal. Having gained the letter back to Port Namil with the boat teleports and then to Hux's house and tell him: Player: hi Hux Selnec: Hello (PlayerName)! Are you ready for one adventure? Want to be a hero? Say me that you want and I will explain you some missions that I have unfinished. Player: elane's letter Hux Selnec: Wonderful! You have the letter from my beauty love? Player: yes Hux Selnec: Great! Now take the package! Dont loose it, its very important! Take it to Tamper my servant, he lives on a farm in the north, near of Croockloght, he take you to your missions! By giving the letter will give us mysterious package with the seal of TBI, do not loose it! Now we must go with the package northward to Tamper's farm, his squire and servant of Hux, and give him the package, after that Tamper will take us to our missions. Follow the map below, from the point A (Hux's House) to B (Tamper's Farm): Once we arrive to the farm we would get a tp lever, place the package as shown in the next image: Then we pull the lever and reach the other side: Even we can not open the mission door, which allow us to enter again on the quest eg if we die and we want to do it again. But then how can we get the capacity to open it? Head to the farm house where this Tamper, you will find here a bookcase, you have to open the south side and you will be given 5 Coins platinium, these will be needed to start the quest. Once this small quest is done, you'll have now the capacity to open the mission door to enter to the Tamper's farm anytime, and of course the missions. Please do not forget do this little quest! If you doesn't do it the only way to bring it back to another character is creating a new character to get again the letter of elane, and do all the first mission again. That will be very annoying and cumbersome. Now we talk with Tamper to start the quest! Beware! You must be sure before you start and go with plentiful supplies of runes and potions! Because there is no way back once we started, it doesn't find emergency tps. Is also recommended for all vocations carry a good ammount of avalanche runes, because they will be necessary to kill a boss ghost later. Likewise for mage players are recommended energy rings for the manablocking. Once we are ready talk with Tamper: Player: hi Tamper: Hello (PlayerName)! Thanks for the package! Now, my master tell that you want to be a hero... I can take you to start your hero's missions! Just I need a little pay.. Do you want to start your missions now? Player: start Tamper: I can take you to you missions for 500 gold coins. Player: yes Tamper: It was a pleasure doing business with you. Mission 1: Save the Kcknostam's people village of the terrible dragon Siffus, which emerged from the sea. In this mission we must rid the village of Kcknostam from Siffus, a hideous dragon emerging from the sea each year and destroys the village killing and terrorizing innocent the villagers. Will arrive at the island Kcknostam, to reach the village we have to walk to the south, through the terrified crowd by the attack of the dragon and face the beast. You should follow the next map to the blue circle, there you will find to Siffus: (NOTE: ALL BOSSES OF THE QUEST HAVE THE LIFE OF A DEMON AND DONT GIVES LOOT) Info about Siffus: Siffus is moderately strong, striking hits between 150 and 250 and waves between 300 and 450, outside that's no different to a normal speed and healing of a normal dragon . It has 8500 life points and doesn't gives loot. For mages it is recommended escape and kill him with sds for Paladins is the same case with assassin stars and for knights only melee. Once dead Siffus, you will have 60 seconds to take the teleport that appears after his death. If you run out of time you'll have to wait for the resp is very long (30 minutes) and kill him again. (resp is the same for all the quest bosses). We enter the teleport, we arrive at: Mission 2: Eliminate the cannibal ogre that living in the swamps. Follow the map below: The cannibal ogre is a bit more difficult than Siffus, hitting between 600-700 per hit with melee. It doesn't has spells, and like Siffus 8500 hp, Mages: careful not to lose all your mana. The tp appear where is the blue circle. When we kill him we continue to the next mission: Mission 3: Destroy the dreaded pirate Franco Van Riessel In this mission we will fight against the famous pirate Franco van Riesel, apparently we will be sent to a nearby area to Barglin. We will meet with 4 Island trolls We must go swiming to find his ship and approach it, usually the boss is on the ground floor, once is dead we continue with the following mission: Mission 4: Destroy the rebellion of Sir Wellin II. Sir Welliln was born in Ambal, been his father important in the army. After murdering a man scapes to the woods and was joined to mercenaries, soon was became renowned like one of the most ruthless men in the kingdom, Known for robberies and murders paid to senior officials and important people. One day he had a premonitory dream, in a vision he saw the overthrowing the rule of Raidar III and occupying the throne of Tyrsfal and since then rumors say that an mysterious group of powerful warlocks have control over your mind. Also rumored to have a relationship with Dwarfs and that he buy them weapons to the unknown secret army. Will arrive at the Aduran Island known for the ancient fortress of Harckal, which has been taken by the rebellion, we must follow the following route marked in blue to the black X in the picture: Once we get into the fortress we will find Wild Warriors, Black Knights and Gladiators, is necessary to try that hit us the least amount of monsters to prevent too much loose of supplies, there are 3 floors, in the last we will find to Wellin alone, but once we get there we can't go downstairs again. Sir Wellin gives melee hits of 400-800 and spears of 300-400. When is dead the next teleport will appear to send us the next mission: Mision 5: Defeat the bandit Fleme and his band of thieves. Continuing we came here, we return to the Kcknostam Island, but on the other side of their forests, there is where Fleme and his gang assault caravans and innocent people that are passing the forest. Fleme is more powerful than Sir Wellin II, is quite dangerous, as a paladin has the power to escape making it more difficult to kill. His attacks are between 60-700 of arrows shoots, spears between 500-700, 300-400 and bolts sds 300-400, and in some ocations have been registered htis of 1000 per turn and is accompanied by many hunters, bandits and smugglers, it is recommended not to chase it, without move, only healing, and attack it with a rune as avalanche or other remote, because if we chase it he will escape and will be more difficult everything (it is also recommended to use the spell Utana vid invisibility or stealth rings for knights because this will prevent the attack of many more monsters, hunters for example, that may be the cause of our death) Follow the map below to reach Fleme: By continuing and entering on the teleport we go to the Mission 6: Mission 6: Chase away the Listin ghost who dwells the old mansion and scares children. Listin is the ghost of a child who was born into a wealthy family and who died painfully after consuming herbs elficas had strange magical powers, he lived and died in the mansion with his family; now the currently owners that are living in the house are desperate to get rid of the ghost, your mission will be defeat him. After having defeated Fleme we are transported to the mansion, to find Listin follow the next maps, find the ghost in the attic, in the top of the house: (NOTE: If we do not find how to attack the ghost we can found 45 avalanche runes on the mansion as a gift ) Info of Listin: (This is the only boss in the quest that has only 3000 hp) Attacks: Melee: between 300-320, LifeDrain: 300-320, Death: 200-350, Energy: 300-340 FLOOR 1: FLOOR 2: FLOOR 3: Just follow the marked X and find the ghost. Once he's been defeated we continue to the last mission of the quest: Mission 7: Defeat Hux Selnec. That's right, in the end must defeat Hux Selnec himself in his battle arena, after the last mission we will be taken back to his house but his arena area, Only then we will prove that we are true heros, is the final test of Hux. Hux Selnec hits a: melee between 500-900, 600-700 with arrows, spears 200-400, energy: 300 and 340, And has a weak healing. Summons: He calls Tamper, his servant, that assist him in battle. Image form the Arena: Right here we will find the chest of our quest and obviously our deserved reward. After defeating Hux, we can go through the teleport generated and we will have completed the quest. Enjoy your loot! BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS